Unexpected Revelations
by Steph's Puppet
Summary: Miles has been acting odd ever since he saw Thomas and Kitty meeting in the woods, perhaps confronting his two friends will help him move on. And if he can make them as uncomfortable as possible as he does this then all the better! Two-shot.
1. Part 1 of 2

Unexpected Revelations

Part 1 of 2

It had been a quiet day for Thomas; his one operation of the day had gone very smoothly and so his time had mostly been spent making rounds around the wards, he had even managed to sneak in a quick stroll down the beach with Kitty in the afternoon. He was quite glad that he had managed to get some time with her as he didn't anticipate that the lack of activity at the hospital would last long, news had come in that there would be a big attack soon and that they should expect several new convoys of patients in the coming weeks which meant that everyone in the camp was a little on edge.

Thomas had returned to his tent, head full of ideas for a new paper to try to get published, and with the fullest intentions of getting straight to his typewriter. He paused momentarily as he noticed that Miles was also in the tent. Ever since Miles had started behaving strangely, it had been a rare occurrence that both Miles and Thomas were in the tent at the same time without at least one of them already being asleep. Thomas murmured a greeting which received little more than a grunt in return.

The atmosphere in the tent was tense, the only sound was the rather loud and persistent click of the typewriter keys. In between passages, Thomas glanced over at Miles. He had the same expression he usually had when he was in deep contemplation about a particular matter. He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular and the fact that Miles wasn't consciously avoiding him suggested to Thomas that whatever issue Miles had against him might be brought up and dealt with tonight. Thomas would be quite glad to get this mess out of the way, his natural impatience meant that he was getting close to snapping and demanding that Miles either get whatever it was off his chest or move on.

Time passed, and Thomas typed up several more pages. Halfway through his third page he heard Miles clear his throat, but when Thomas finished his sentence and gave Miles his attention, whatever Miles had been about to say was lost and silence resumed. Thomas rolled his eyes in exasperation and continued typing.

A few minutes later, Thomas's ponderings were yet again interrupted by the sound of Miles dragging a chair over. Bracing himself for the ensuing confrontation, Thomas carefully finished off his page and stacked it neatly on to the small pile he had already finished.

"Are you finally ready to speak to me? Because I'm damn sick of-" Thomas's irritable remark was swiftly interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Kitty?" Thomas was momentarily stunned, whatever he had been expecting, that had not been it. Taking advantage of Thomas's silence, Miles ploughed on. "I saw you meeting her in the woods." Thomas thought back to all the recent time he had met Kitty in the woods and realised that each of their most recent meetings clearly showed that their relationship was no longer platonic. He paused carefully to consider his response before replying.

"Fraternisation with the VADs is not permitted, and Miss Trevelyan does not want to be sent home for any reason, so we agreed to not discuss it with anyone."

"That doesn't answer my question." Miles retorted, "I didn't ask why you didn't tell me you were in a relationship with her, I asked why you didn't tell me you liked her."

"It wasn't quite that simple." Thomas replied, after some hesitation.

"What's so difficult about it? Either you like her or you don't and it shouldn't have been so difficult for you to tell me about it!" Miles's reaction seemed a little excessive, but Thomas did not have time to question why Miles was so concerned as he defensively tried to respond.

"You wouldn't understand." Thomas struggled to find the words to describe the situation. "It's different for you."

"How the hell is it any different?" Miles demanded.

"Don't be an idiot Miles, of course it's different. Your family is rich, you're in the same class as her. If you like her there is no issue, but my family is not rich. What would be the point in me admitting to liking her if there was no chance of it ever happening?" Thomas paused after his short rant, "Why does it matter to you so much anyway?"

"I'm sorry," Miles floundered, "I hadn't thought about that."

"Now who's avoiding the question?" Miles looked away awkwardly.

"I liked her too."

"Well why didn't _you_ bloody say anything then?" Miles shrugged, but continued to avoid looking at him.

"I thought I made it clear, I was flirting with her an awful lot."

"Yes, but I didn't think you were being serious!"

"I was being half-serious, I was hoping she would come around eventually. I even thought I was making progress until I found out she was secretly meeting you!" Miles glared at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry Miles, I hadn't realised." Thomas did genuinely feel a little guilty after hearing this revelation, he had been so focussed on trying to work out what was going on with Kitty that he hadn't noticed his closest friend's own interest in her.

"Would it have made any difference if you had known?"

"Probably not." Thomas admitted. They were both quiet as they absorbed the new information they had both been exposed to. After a while, the silence was interrupted by a loud, exaggerated sigh from Miles.

"It's a sad day when a man's best friend betrays him over a woman, breaking man code in the process."

"What on earth are you going on about?" Thomas's asked exasperatedly. Despite his tone, he was more relieved than annoyed as Miles's words were far too melodramatic to be taken seriously, which indicated that Miles was at least making an effort to move past their disagreement.

"Man code decrees that when two friends are interested in the same woman, whoever saw her first has dibs and the other must acknowledge this, and _I_ saw her first."

"But you didn't see her first, I did!" Thomas couldn't believe he was actually arguing over points in some ridiculous 'man code' that Miles had invented.

"You said you didn't notice any of the VADs!"

"I lied." Thomas shook his head. "You are impossible."

"That's all part of the charm." Miles said cheerily. Thomas hesitated.

"Are we okay then?" Miles paused thoughtfully.

"It might take me a few days to get over my dreams being crushed." Thomas rolled his eyes, "But yeah, we're okay. I forgive your violation of man code." Miles paused again. "Kitty, on the other hand, has violated friend code so I must also confront her as well."

"What the hell is friend code?"

"It's mostly the same as man code, but since Kitty isn't a man the term doesn't really apply." Before Miles could start discussing the various points of difference between man code and friend code, Thomas quickly spoke up.

"How has she violated it?"

"Well man code also states that friends tells each other when they are interested in someone. She didn't tell me she liked you, and such lack of trust cannot be ignored." Thomas considered trying to dissuade him from confronting Kitty but quickly realised the futility of attempting to do so.

"No matter what I say, you're going to pester her anyway, aren't you?"

"Of course." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"God forbid anyone try to keep a secret from you."

* * *

**AN: So I super struggled writing this confrontation, more so than I thought I would which is why I haven't updated 'Unexpected Correspondence' in a while since my efforts were focussed on this little piece. Originally this was going to be a one-shot but I've got a few ideas for a second chapter where Miles confronts Kitty with his new information, which should see Miles returning to his normal carefree teasing self. I know that 'man code' and 'dibs' are more twenty-first century things but they seemed like something that Miles would come out with, so please ignore the lack of historical accuracy concerning tone. I don't know yet whether I will update this or 'Unexpected Correspondence' first but hopefully they should both be finished fairly soonish unless I encounter another stumbling block like I did with this chapter.**


	2. Part 2 of 2

Unexpected Revelations

Part 2 of 2

Kitty took a long drag on the cigarette between her fingers. She was trying to make the most of her break, since she didn't know when her next one would be. Convoys were making their way towards the hospital so no doubt she would soon be swamped under patients and with no opportunity to enjoy a cigarette, which usually had a tendency to make her a little cranky.

As she exhaled the smoke, she pensively watched the soldiers several metres away preparing to leave, either in a blighty convoy back to England or in a convoy back to the trenches. The hospital was trying to get rid of as many patients as possible in order to make room for the new arrivals, only those too injured to be moved remained behind.

Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, but she didn't bother to turn her head. Whoever it was would either leave or would approach her, and unless it was Thomas or Matron she wasn't particularly in the mood to abandon her cigarette in favour of conversation. Kitty took another drag on the cigarette as she listened to the footsteps that grew louder as they came closer to her until they stopped. Biting back a sigh in case it was Matron, Kitty inclined her head in the direction that the footsteps had come from. It was Miles who, for some unfathomable reason, was grinning like a madman.

With such an expression, Kitty doubted he had any intention of leaving her alone, and her cigarette was nearly finished anyway so she dropped it to the ground and stamped it out with her shoe.

"What do you want?" She asked warily. She had seen Thomas earlier that day who had reassured her that the problem with Miles, whatever it was, had been solved and that Miles should be returning to his normal self soon. Judging by his manic expression, Thomas appeared to have been right. Once he had her attention, Miles's countenance changed to a carefully manufactured expression of deep sorrow and anguish.

"I have had some truly dreadful news." He intoned solemnly, Kitty raised an eyebrow sceptically in response. "It has recently come to my attention," he continued dramatically, "that I have suffered a great grievance."

"Oh?" She asked disinterestedly.

"And _you_," he paused to glare pointedly at her, "are to blame!"

"How terrible."

"Don't you want to know what you have done?" Miles asked, he looked a little hurt that she wasn't more interested in his tale of woe. Kitty was tempted to reply 'Not really' but decided to humour him.

"Sure."

"_You_, have betrayed me!" He paused for effect, "With none other than my best friend!" Kitty's demeanour abruptly morphed from boredom to alarm. _What did he mean by that? Did he know?_ Not noticing her agitation, Miles ploughed on blithely. "And there I thought our whirlwind love affair had meant something, our moonlit games of golf, our swooning duet…" Miles paused, frowning slightly. "Oh wait, that never actually-"

Kitty cut him off firmly by grabbing his arm and dragging him forcibly to the nearby supply tent. Shoving him inside, she carefully checked that no one had seen them before shutting the door.

"Ow, you have a strong grip," Miles complained, rubbing his wrist, "Do you make a habit of dragging unsuspecting men into supply tents? Tom's not likely to approve of such behaviour, unless of course it's him you usually drag along."

"Is this some sort of joke to you?" Kitty snapped furiously. "Because I can assure you that it is not very funny!"

"What?" Miles looked taken aback at her reaction. "I was just joking around, I spoke to Thomas yesterday and he confirmed that you two were seeing each other. I'm a little miffed that you didn't think to tell me about it, but I wasn't trying to be malicious. There's no need to overreact."

"Overreact!" Kitty's eyes blazed. "In England everyone hates me because they think I'm an adulteress! So forgive me, if your idiotic speech about me betraying you, as if we had _any _romantic interaction, caused me to _overreact_." Miles looked stunned at her sudden confession and it took him a while to come up with a suitable response.

"I'm sorry Kitty," Miles said sincerely, "I didn't know, and I didn't intend to upset you."

"Really?" Kitty asked somewhat sceptically, his playful accusations of infidelity had struck a nerve and while Kitty could now start to see that perhaps she had jumped to the wrong conclusions, she still felt a little nervous about someone else knowing about Elliott's claims against her, especially after she had already had to deal with that mess with Rosalie.

"Really. It was insensitive for me to say that, if I had known I would never have dreamt of it." Miles looked so dejected at the thought of having upset her that Kitty couldn't help but feel a little bad that she had shouted at him. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"I accept your apology." She said softly, they were both quiet for a short while.

"You know you're scary when you're angry." Miles said eventually. "Has Tom ever faced your wrath?"

"I slapped him once." Kitty said with a small smile, "You got off lightly considering." Miles winced. "What did you have planned for the rest of your speech?" Kitty asked, Miles looked at her enquiringly. "You've clearly rehearsed it, I was wondering what else you were going to say."

"I was going to melodramatically ask why Tom was a better choice than me." Miles admitted, "Honestly, rude and abrasive can't be your type."

"And what if it is?" Kitty asked, mildly offended on Thomas's behalf.

"I wouldn't believe you. There would have to be some other superficial reason why you would abandon me for him." Miles said teasingly.

"Actually you're right." Kitty said, completely deadpan, "It's the accent, it drives me wild."

Mildly stunned by Kitty's sarcastic confession, Miles stood dumb for a moment before snickering to himself. When he next spoke, his words were oddly garbled and completely unintelligible.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kitty asked. Miles tried replying in the same manner as before, but when Kitty just looked at him as though he had sprouted donkey ears, he spoke more clearly.

"I was trying to speak with a Glaswegian accent to see what would happen."

"Please don't." Kitty said, looking pained at his atrocious attempt at sounding like Thomas. Before Miles could say anything else, the door to the supply tent suddenly swung open. Both froze before relaxing as they realised that, speaking of the devil, Thomas had arrived. He looked a little surprised to see them both.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Miles suddenly grinned manically and again garbled at Thomas who just looked terribly confused at the exhibition. "What is he doing?" He asked Kitty.

"He's trying to speak with a Glaswegian accent." She told him.

"Miles cut it out." Thomas said with a sigh. "One of the convoys is bringing Scottish soldiers, if they hear you they might not be as tolerant as me and punch you." Miles looked disappointed, Kitty quickly cut him off before he could speak again.

"Miles, get out."

"What?" Miles looked between them suspiciously. Seeing that he wasn't moving, Thomas intervened.

"Miles…" He said, a warning in his voice.

"Urgh fine," Miles replied and started moving towards the door, muttering under his breath as he did so. Kitty was sure she heard something about 'best friends' and 'man code' although she didn't understand what the latter meant. Once Miles had left, leaving the two of them on their own, Thomas spoke up.

"So Miles finally confronted you about us?"

"You knew he was going to?" Thomas nodded. "A little warning would have been appreciated."

"Sorry about that, he asked me not to." Thomas paused. "What did he say?"

"A bunch of nonsense about me betraying him with you."

"Anything else?" Thomas looked as though he was expecting Miles to have said something of importance.

"Not really." Kitty replied, more than a little curious as to what Thomas had been expecting her to say.

"Was there any particular reason why Miles was attempting a Scottish accent?" Kitty blushed as she recalled the reason.

"I may have said something about Scottish accents as a joke."

"You've gone red, I have to wonder what you could possibly have said that would garner that reaction."

"Shush," Kitty lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Don't you think I've suffered enough today with Miles, without you trying to tease me?"

"There's always room for more suffering." Thomas said solemnly, although his smile betrayed him.

"I have to admit I'm glad that Miles is back to normal." Kitty said.

"I agree," Thomas paused, "when do they expect you back from your break?"

"Not for a few more minutes-" Kitty was firmly cut off by Thomas swiftly pulling her closer. What followed was a very enjoyable few minutes before they reluctantly separated to go back to work, content in the knowledge that the issue with Miles had been dealt with.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Well that was less light-hearted that I hoped for, Angry!Kitty took over though so it's not my fault :P , anyway everyone is friends again! N'awwwww. I will be attempting to update 'Unexpected Correspondence' next, I can't guarantee that it will be action packed as my plan is mostly necessary filler but if that filler doesn't stretch to approximately 1000 words then something exciting might happen.**

**Thanks to** Kate, Lauretta92, Margje, **and** TheCurlymop **for reviewing**!  Lauretta92: **I hope there were enough Miles lines for you, I did my best but I do struggle to write him well.**


End file.
